The Lucky Ones
by melinda08
Summary: Sequel to A real fine place to start. The surprises aren't over for Sam and Diane in the delivery room. What will they choose for the names?


Imagine Diane and Sam's surprise when on the delivery table the doctor announced that there was another one. Another what? This wasn't what they signed up for. Another doctor in the room…another nurse maybe, another bill, big surprise… they certainly weren't ready to hear that there was another baby… Diane laughed in delight and Sam paced in circles, not knowing what karmic sin he was now atoning for. He'd laid off the booze, he'd committed to one woman, he'd been a successful bar owner and was loyal to his friends…what in the world did he do to deserve twins? Ohhh… All his life he had prayed for twins…God had a sick sense of humor.

The first one, was a girl and had Diane's strawberry blonde hair and delicate features. Sam looked at her and believed he would be afraid to hold her. She might break at his touch. Diane seemed like such a natural mother. In her other arm was his son- the son he'd prayed they would have. The son he could throw a baseball around, teach everything he knew about the sport to, hopefully share the love ofThe Game with. He could spend his weekends watching the Sox win, likely lose, but either way he had someone to share The Game with. This was something Sam had only dreamed of happening, and here in front of him were his two miracles. And his daughter- boy she was a beauty. He would have so much trouble with the boys, he could already tell. The good thing about being a hound was that Sam could spot them a mile away and could teach his daughter how to protect herself. Sam smiled, teary eyed, knowing he was getting ahead of himself. Let them be little, he thought.

"What are you thinking, Dad?" Diane asked as she peered over the bundles in her arm.

"I'm thinking that somewhere, somehow… for all of the rotten things I've done in my life I've done something good," Sam said, pulling up a seat to get a better view of his children.

"Oh, Sam, don't tell me that's a tear in your eye! Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me," Diane teased. Secretly she was pleased to see him display this show of emotion; some of their biggest battles have been over his refusal to show any kind of real emotion.

"Don't be ridiculous. They must have used a humidifier in the room and my eyes are getting a little misty from that. Tears my left foot," Sam scoffed.

"It's okay to cry, you know. Now would be a good time to cry. Babies do tend to bring out a person's real feelings. You remember the time when my cat died and you cried over that?"

Sam looked down. "Aw geesh, why do you have to bring that up now?"

Diane smiled. "That showed me how much you cared about me! You cared enough to share in my grief. Now I am experiencing the most intense joy I have ever felt in my life and I want you- I invite you- to share in that joy. That's what couples do. If you can't do that than we have real problems like we did all those years ago. And I don't want to go back to where we were. I had hoped that being married has brought us to a place of honesty and communication and the ability to be real with one another. That is my hope for us. Let yourself experience this moment. You can only have it once."

"It is a beautiful moment," Sam admitted as he took the hand of his son. "My boy…can you believe I have a boy?"

"I know! There are so many things you can teach him!" Diane smiled at him encouragingly.

"What if I mess it up? I've been a lousy boyfriend and I wasn't always a great ballplayer…"

"You were a great ball player!"

"Thank you." Sam said, pleased with himself. "But that's not always the truth. I was drinking then and I missed out on so many opportunities. What if I do that now? What if I start drinking tomorrow and miss out on my own children's lives? What if I don't show them a real father? They might end up not knowing me and hating me…how could I live with that for the rest of my life? I messed up with baseball…that was a few years and I live with that every day. But I had my good days too. But these are kids we're talking about. One mistake and boom- they are screwed up for the rest of their lives!"

Diane leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Sam, you won't screw up the children. You won't start drinking again. You know how I know? I believe in you. I believe in the Sam Malone that I married and that I love. You have so much to offer. I've been proposed to before by many men and you're the only one I ever envisioned spending my life with and fathering my children. You will teach them to be decent human beings by example. They will see the way you treat the stranger on the street or how you treat your friend or the way you treat their mother. They will watch you conduct your business fairly and honestly and will grow up with those morals. They will see that you don't give up, not ever, and they will learn persistence pays off. Sam they will grow up to be like you in many ways- and I will be quite proud of them."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but was so choked up he didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to thank his wife for believing in him, even when he didn't believe in himself, but there just weren't enough words to express how he felt. Besides, Diane was the one with all the words anyways. He placed his hand on his forehead and took a minute to compose himself.

"You know," Diane spoke up," you did promise that I could name the baby if I gave you sex every day for two weeks."

"Yeah but that's not fair! We have two…."

"Ah ah, a promise is a promise. And I have the perfect names. I thought for our daughter we could name her Samantha….that is if it's all right with you."

Sam beamed. "I like that…no, I love that. What about for a boy?"

"Well as you know, much of my life has been influenced by literature. One author in particular has influenced me profoundly."

"Oh no, he's going to have some awful name, I knew it," Sam complained.

"I thought the name Hemingway might be particularly meaningful."

"Hemingway! Who would want to name their kid Hemingway? What a crock. That's awful. I'm out of here. I refuse.,."

"Sam," Diane interjected patiently. I was talking about his first name. His first name was Ernest."

"Ernest…like Ernie Pantusso …like Coach?" Sam looked at her? "You would do that?" He thought of his lost friend, his lost coach, who had taught him about more than the Game. Coach had taught him and everyone at Cheers about life, and was greatly missed every day by those who knew him. This would have meant the world to him. This was the perfect tribute to a great man.

Diane nodded.

Sam couldn't hide the tears this time. Samantha and Ernie Malone… Diane Malone… His family was complete. He was the luckiest son of a gun alive.


End file.
